


You look so good in blue

by Latimel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Stucky - Freeform, Texting, Wrong number, beeve, steve does not need to own a goat in brooklyn, what was he thinking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latimel/pseuds/Latimel
Summary: Стив случайно отправляет сообщение на неправильный номер.(13:14)Кто это?(13:15)Сколько людей знают, что у тебя есть козел?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you look so good in blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626992) by [makeirelandbigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeirelandbigger/pseuds/makeirelandbigger). 



> Стив обычным шрифтом, Баки курсив

**Пятница, 1 Июля 2016  
**  
Разговор (917) 783-8433 и (347) 282-5999  
  
(08:09)  
  
Итак, если бы ты был на моем месте.. и ты из-за несчастного случая купил козла, что бы ты делал после с этим теоретическим козлом?  
  
(09:36)  
  
_Хм. Кто это???_  
  
(09:37)  
  
Что ты имеешь в виду Сэм? Это я!  
  
(09:39)  
  
_Извини чувак. Ты ошибся номером. Но ты правда купил козла?  
_  
(09:39)  
  
Блин. Извините, что беспокою вас.  
  
(09:40)  
  
_Всё нормально.  
_

 

 

_~_

 

 

 _ **Воскресенье, 3 Июля 2016**  
  
(13:01)  
  
_Ты действительно купил козла?_  
  
(13:14)  
  
_ Кто это? _  
  
(13:15)  
  
_Сколько людей знают, что у тебя есть козел?_  
  
  
_

  
*(347) 282-5999 добавил (917) 783-8433 в друзья!*

 

(13:17)  
  
Ой. Ты тот неправильный номер пару дней назад.  
  
(13:17)  
  
_А ты увиливаешь от ответа._  
  
(13:18)  
  
Какой вопрос?  
  
(13:18)  
  
_Чувак. Прокрути выше. Ты действительно купил козла?  
_  
(13:18)  
  
Это был несчастный случай.  
  
(13:19)  
  
_Детали.  
_  
(13:21)  
  
Я даже не знаю тебя!  
  
(13:21)  
  
_Но " Сэм " знает о твоём тайном козле?_  
  
(13:25)  
  
Ну.. я собирался сказать ему, но потом я написал тебе, и вот мы..  
  
(13:26)  
  
_Ой!!! Я знаю, что твои друзья не знают!!_  
  
(13:43)  
  
_Я надеюсь, ты не возражаешь,что записан в моих контактах, как "парень с козлом'"_  
  
(13:45)  
  
Я начинаю понимать, что ты ну очень веселый.  
  
(13:45)  
  
С чего ты решил, что я парень?  
  
(13:46)  
  
_О, так ты девушка?_  
  
(13:46)  
  
_Тогда не волнуйся. Мне вообще везет на девушек._  
  
(13:50)  
  
_Эй?_  
  
(14:00)  
  
_Ок, пора прекратить разговоры._  
  
(14:27)  
  
Ты странный.  
  
(14:30)  
  
_НО ТЫ МНЕ ОТВЕТИЛ!_  
  
(14:37)  
  
_Как тебе удалось, уже как три дня держать козла в Нью-Йорке?_  
  
(14:38)  
  
Откуда ты узнал, что я из Нью-Йорка???  
  
(14:38)  
  
_Код города, идиот._  
  
(14:47)  
  
_Так что, я должен изменить твоё имя на "девушка с козлом", потому что я могу это сделать._  
  


 

_~_  
  


 

 **Вторник, 5 Июля 2016**  
  
(09:30)  
  
_Как его зовут?_  
  
(09:35)  
  
Кого?  
  
(09:35)  
  
_Козла, глупый._  
  
(09:36)  
  
Я еще не решил.  
  
(09:36)  
  
_Назови его в честь меня._  
  
(09:36)  
  
????  
  
(09:39)  
  
_Ах да .. Эм. Ты можешь называть меня Баки._  
  
  


 

*парень с козлом добавил вас в свои друзья!*

 

  
  
(09:42)  
  
Тогда решено.  
  
(09:42)  
  
_Как ты записал меня?_  
  
(09:43)  
  
Кудахтающий олень  
  
(09:47)  
  
_Приятно. Я погляжу, ты придерживаешься темы животных._  
  
(09:50)  
  
_Итак. Как тебя зовут?_  
  
(09:51)  
  
Козёл.  
  
(9:51)  
  
_Прости, что?  
_  
(9:52)  
  
Моё имя.. Козёл.  
  
(9:52)  
  
_Конечно. Козёл это настоящее имя._  
  
(9:53)  
  
Ну "Баки" тоже ЯВНО настоящее имя!  
  
(9:53)  
  
_Но это мое настоящее имя!_  
  
(09:55)  
  
Ну тогда почему Козёл не может быть моим настоящим именем?  
  
(10:01)  
  
_Конечно. Какой-то Козёл._  
  


 

~

 

 

 **Суббота 9 июля 2016**  
  
  
(11:41)  
  
Козы не любят снег.  
  
(11:47)  
  
_Особенно те, которых зовут Баки. Я ненавижу снег._  
  
(11:50)  
  
Ты уверен, что ты из Нью-Йорка? Как можно ненавидеть снег? Ты сошел с ума?  
  
(11:51)  
  
_Поехали во Флориду!_  
  
(11:52)  
  
Почему? Ты сейчас там?  
  
(11:52)  
  
_Да. Я зову тебя сейчас туда поехать, потому что я там. Логика?_  
  
(11:52)  
  
Ты идиот.  
  
(11:52)  
_  
Я просто говорю, что там хорошая погода.  
_  
  
(11:53)  
  
Но тогда во Флориде ты не сможешь пойти во все эти милые маленькие кафе, сидеть на мягких диванах и спрятаться от холода с теплой чашкой кофе.  
  
(11:55)  
  
_Это то, что ты обычно делаешь?_  
  
(11:55)  
  
Ну, да.  
  
(11:56)  
  
_Я рад знать, что ты один из тех клиентов, которых я ненавижу. Стоишь и думаешь, когда, Боже мой, они уже покинут кафе._  
  
(11:57)  
  
Ох, ты работаешь в кофейне?  
  
(12:30)  
  
Эй?  
  
(12:41)  
  
Ой. Надеюсь, ты не злишься на меня.  
  
(12:57)  
  
Я, наверное, даже не пойду в кафе!  
  
(13:27)  
  
Баки?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив обычным шрифтом, Баки курсив

**Воскресенье, 10 июля 2016**

  
  
(7:00)  
  
_ПРОСНИСЬ И ПОЙ, ТЕБЕ НАДО ПОКОРМИТЬ КОЗУ!_  
  
(7:47)  
  
Ах, да. О нем.  
  
(7:49)  
  
_Нееет. Что ты сделал с бедным Баки._  
  
(7:50)  
  
Я не думаю, что он сможет пережить зиму. Все свитера в мире ему не помогут.  
  
(7:50)  
  
_Ты не оденешь козла в свитер!_  
  
(7:50)  
  
_Сфотографируй иначе я точно тебе не поверю._  
  
(07:53)

(07:53)  
_  
Это самое прелестное, что я когда-либо видел._  
  
(07:54)  
  
Я отвез его в зоопарк. Он будет жить в зоопарке для домашних животных.  
  
(07:54)  
  
_Неееет. Мой сын._  
  
(07:56)  
  
В зоопарке решили, что оставят его под именем Баки.  
  
(07:57)  
  
Почему ты так рано встал то?  
  
(07:57)  
  
Что еще более важно, почему ты разбудил меня так рано?  
  
(07:57)  
  
_Встал, чтобы сделать кофе. По воскресеньям работа начинается в 8._  
  
(07:58)  
  
В воскресенье?  
  
(07:58)  
  
_Как ты думаешь, кто пьет кофе перед тем как пойти на работу? Воскресенье-один из самых оживленных дней._  
  
(07:59)  
  
Ой. Извини, я не буду мешать тебе работать.  
  
(07:59)  
  
_Ты шутишь, что ли. Ты хоть видел людей, которые приходят в это место? Если мне придется сделать еще раз не жирное соево-ванильное латте с кусочками льда, я застрелюсь._  
  
(08:00)  
  
_Я надеюсь, ты не пьёшь сложное кофе, потому что я просто вылил бы его в мусорку._  
  
(08:00)  
  
Является ли охлаждённый американо сложным?  
  
(08:00)  
_  
Ты можешь заказать его у меня в любой день.  
_  
(08:22)  
  
Я польщен. Теперь я просто обязан разыскать тебя.  
  
(08:30)  
  
Не может быть, что бы было много работников кафе по имени Баки.  
  
(09:19)  
  
Я думаю, ты работаешь. Поэтому я оставлю тебя в покое.  
  


 

~  
  


 

(12:21)  
  
_Подходит дама, и говорит: "Я заранее извиняюсь, у меня довольно много заказов", и я думаю: "О, она, вероятно, заказывает для нескольких человек сидящих в машине." НО НЕТ. Она заказала на всю больницу, что находится несколькими кварталами ниже. Я знаю, что это моя работа, но у меня нет времени, чтобы сделать все 27 напитков!_  
  
(12:30)  
  
Я хочу, чтобы моя жизнь была столь же захватывающей, как твоя.  
  
(12:37)  
  
Хмммм. Что ты делаешь на работе?  
  
(12:37)  
  
Я не должен делиться личной информацией в Интернете.  
  
(12:38)  
  
_Тебе что 12? Кроме того. Мы практически лучшие друзья, да?_  
  
(12:40)  
  
Ты слишком много болтаешь.  
  


 

~

 

  
**Среда, 13 июля 2016**  
  


 

(11:14)  
  
Я действительно ненавижу среды.  
  
(11:27)  
  
_Вау, смотрю на этот раз ты написал первым, чтобы поговорить. Хорошо, большой парень. Что же среды тебе сделали?_  
  
(11:30)  
  
Работа.  
  
(11:32)  
  
_Это все, что ты мне скажешь? :(_  
  
(11:36)  
  
Так. Вопрос.  
  
(11:36)  
  
_Давай_  
  
(11:37)  
  
Где ты работаешь? Какая кофейня?  
  
(11:40)  
  
_Это секрет._  
  
(11:41)  
  
Я чувствую, что мы ближе, чем ты думаешь.  
  
(11:45)  
  
_Почему? Почему так считаешь?_  
  
(11:46)  
  
_И Эй! Ты господин "Уф, работа, уф. Среда, но я не могу сказать тебе, что я делаю по работе, так что я просто жалуюсь"_  
  
(11:48)  
  
Просто есть одна кофейня, в которую я захожу перед тем, как пойти на работу, но теперь я никогда не смогу заглянуть туда, потому что боюсь, что там будешь ты.  
  
(11:50)  
  
_Я не узнал бы тебя._  
  
(11:51)  
  
_Эй, не позволяй мне влиять на твою работоспособность. Иди и выпей кофе._  
  


 

~  
  


 

(12:30)  
  
_Ты работаешь в парке?_  
  
(13:15)  
  
_Если ты не ответишь, я буду гадать._  
  


 

~

 

 

**Четверг, 14 июля 2016**

 

  
(9:04)  
  
_Ты работаешь в библиотеке?_  
  
(09:37)  
  
_Это зоопарк? Ты работаешь в зоопарке? Так вот почему у тебя проблемы с козлами?_  
  
(11:35)  
  
_Ты знаешь, что это было бы здорово?_  
  


 

~  
  
  


 

(21:37)  
  
_Что насчет музея?_  
  
(21:40)  
  
Что на счёт него?  
  
(21:42)  
  
_Ууу. Ты никогда не писал ночью._  
  
(21:43)  
  
_Так ты работаешь в музее!_  
  
(21:45)  
  
_Не волнуйся. Это примерно в 30 минутах езды от кафе, в котором я работаю._  
  
(21:46)  
  
Значит, я могу наконец-то заказать кофе без страха?!  
  
(21:46)  
  
_Так ли это? ;)_  
  
(21:48)  
  
Видишь ли, не доверяю я этому смайлику.  
  
(21:49)  
  
_(;_  
  
(21:52)  
  
Спокойной Ночи, Баки.  
  
(21:53)  
  
_Спокойной Ночи, Козлик. ;)_  
  


 

~  
  
****

**Пятница, 15 июля 2016**

 

  
(02:07)  
  
_ПОДОЖДИ, ТЫ ПОЛНОСТЬЮ ПРИЗНАЛ,ЧТО РАБОТАЕШЬ В МУЗЕЕ, КАК ЖЕ Я ПРОПУСТИЛ ЭТО?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив обычным шрифтом, Баки курсив, Сэм жирный

**Пятница, 15 июля 2016**

 

  
(09:30)  
  
Так, почему ты знаешь, где я работаю, но я ничего не знаю о месте твоей работы?  
  
(11:54)  
  
 _Прости. Я был занят весь день. Чтобы быть справедливым, я даже не знаю твоего настоящего имени._  
  
(11:56)  
  
Козёл-это мое настоящее имя, глупый.  
  
(11:58)  
  
 _Конечно. Как я мог быть таким глупым? Конечно это твоё настоящее имя._

 

~

 

(12:37)  
  
 _Ты на обеде сейчас?_  
  
(12:40)  
  
Да, а что?  
  
(12:42)  
  
 _Ты знаешь, где оставляют велосипеды возле библиотеки?_  
  
(12:44)  
  
Да. Я езжу туда иногда.  
  
(12:50)  
  
 _Ты можешь пойти туда прямо сейчас и не задавать вопросов?_  
  
(12:52)  
  
Я подумаю.. Что мне там искать?  
  
(12:54)  
  
 _Ты узнаешь, когда увидишь._

 

~  
  


 

(13:14)  
  
Это удивительно, огромное спасибо.  
  
(13:17)  
  
 _Эй, без проблем. Ты сэкономишь на поездке. Кроме того, ты сказал, что не ходишь больше в кафе, так что я привезу кофе прямо к тебе!_  
  
(13:18)  
  
Что это? Это удивительно.  
  
(13:18)  
  
 _Холодный американо, как ты и говорил. Я сказал, что ты можешь заказать его у меня в любое время. Честно говоря, всё, что меня заставляют делать это одни не жирные карамелые маккиато со взбитыми сливками._  
  


 

~

 

(13:19)  
  
 **Босс сказал, что насколько ты опоздаешь с обеда, на столько ты должен будешь задержаться после смены.**  
  
(13:20)  
  
Упс. Я уже на обратном пути.  
  
(13:20)  
  
 **Надеюсь, ты рад, что я выручил тебя на этот раз, сказав ему, что ты выбежал, чтобы купить пончики для всего персонала и вернёшься через 5 минут.**  
  
(13:21)  
  
Я ненавижу тебя.  
  


~

 

(13:22)  
  
Ты не знаешь хорошее место поблизости, чтобы купить пончики?  
  
(13:22)  
  
 _Ухх.. зависит от того, сколько у тебя времени?_  
  
(13:23)  
  
Меньше чем пять минут? Что-нибудь недалеко от музея.  
  
(13:23)  
  
 _Есть Dunkin Donuts на углу Вашингтон и Импаер._  
  
(13:23)  
  
 _Я что, твой GPS?_  
  
~  
  
  
(15:47)  
  
 _Надеюсь, тебя не уволили или типо того._  
  
(15:50)  
  
Людей обычно увольняют из-за пончиков?  
  
(15:51)  
  
 _Эй парень, этого мы никогда не узнаем._  
  
(15:57)  
  
Кстати, спасибо за кофе. Я думаю, что нуждался в этом.  
  
(15:58)  
  
 _Эй, не слишком привыкай. Ты лучше радуйся, что это был холодный напиток. Я потратил 30 минут на метро и был удивлен, что лед не растаял._  
  
(16:07)  
  
 _Кстати, с двухнедельной годовщиной..  
_  
(16:48)  
  
А?  
  
(16:50)  
  
 _Прошло ровно две недели с тех пор, как ты пытался написать своему другу, Сэму, прося совет на счёт козла._   
  
(16:50)  
  
 _Это напомнило мне.. Ты когда-нибудь говорил ему про козла? (того, кого ты бросил и заставил быть сиротой) :)_  
  
(16:53)  
  
Нет. Только ты и зоопарк в курсе.  
  
(16:54)  
  
 _Ой. Я чувствую себя особенным!_  
  
(16:54)  
  
Я должен сказать ему?  
  
(16:55)  
  
 _Что ты собираешься ему сказать? "Привет Сэм, тут такая история, две недели назад я купил козла, но избавился от него четыре дня спустя"_  
  
(16:57)  
  
Может, мне случайно сказать это в беседе..  
  
(16:57)  
  
 _О чём вы, ребята, говорите, что можете сменить тему на коз?_  
  
(16:58)  
 _  
Подожди, он тоже называет тебя Козлом._  
  
(16:58)  
  
 _ПОДОЖДИ, Я МОГУ ПОЙТИ В МУЗЕЙ И СПРОСИТЬ ТВОЁ НАСТОЯЩЕЕ ИМЯ._  
  
(16:58)  
  
НЕТ.  
  
(16:59)  
  
БАКИ НЕ СМЕЙ.  
  
(17:12)  
  
БАКИ, ЧТО ТЫ ДЕЛАЕШЬ??!  
  
(17:15)  
  
ЧТО ТЫ ДЕЛАЕШЬ, ОТВЕТЬТЕ МНЕ!  
  
(17:20)  
  
 _Я шучу. Я не опущусь так низко._  
  


 

~

 

  
(21:23)  
  
Так что, ты расскажешь где работаешь?  
  
(21:30)  
  
Ты будешь игнорировать меня, как это я делал с тобой?  
  
(21:45)  
  
Я надеялся ты лучше, но кажется ошибся.  
  
(22:02)  
  
 _Спокойной ночи, глупый._  
  
(22:05)  
  
Ты придурок.  
  
(22:17)  
  
 _Простофиля._

  
  
**Суббота, 16 июля 2016**   
  


(02:13)  
  
 _Я не могу уснуть, расскажи мне историю._  
  
(02:15)  
  
Почему я проснулся из-за тебя?  
  
(02:16)  
  
 _РАССКАЖИ МНЕ ИСТОРИЮ_  
  
(02:20)  
  
Итак, Жил-был парень по имени С. Он отправился в большой склад-магазин, чтобы купить козий сыр на вечеринку, чтобы пошутить. Поэтому С подбежал к ближайшему сотруднику и спросил "где я могу найти козий сыр?" Работник сказал С "У нас есть коза, вы можете купить её". С посмеялся и в шутку сказал: "конечно, я люблю коз." Парень подумал, что работник шутит (ха-понимаю. чувство юмора, как у ребенка). Потому что, зачем магазину коза? Так что С последовал за работником к задней части магазина и увидел козла и не мог сказать "Нет", потому что ВАУ, коза была так очаровательна. Так С вышел из магазина с новым приятелем.  
  
(02:21)  
  
 _Я не знаю, что сказать._  
  
(02:21)  
  
 _ТАК ЭТО НЕ БЫЛО СЛУЧАЙНОЙ ПОКУПКОЙ. ТЫ БЫЛ СОБЛАЗНЁН ПРИВЛЕКАТЕЛЬНОЙ КОЗОЙ. ТЫ КРЕТИН._  
  
(02:24)  
  
Так это правда. Коза была очаровательна.   
  
(02:24)  
  
А теперь иди спать Баки.  
  
(02:25)  
  
 _Я могу умереть счастливым зная эту историю._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив обычным шрифтом, Баки курсив, Сэм жирный

**Суббота, 16 июля 2016**  
  
(09:47)  
  
 _Итак, я перечитал твой вчерашний рассказ. Твоё имя начинается на "С"?_  
  
(09:50)  
  
Я знал, что это случится.  
  
(09:50)  
  
Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что ты начнешь перечислять каждое имя, которое начинается с С.  
  
(09:51)  
 _  
Нет, нет! Конечно нет._  
  
(09:51)  
  
 _Только самые популярные имена._  
  
(09:55)  
  
Хорошо. Я заключу с тобой сделку... Я скажу тебе своё имя, если ты скажешь название кафе в котором работаешь.  
  
(09:57)  
  
 _Хм. Ты умеешь торговаться._  
  
(09:57)  
  
 _Я подумаю об этом._  


~

 

(12:40)

(*прим перев - на стакане обычно пишут имя. Написано - Козёл)

(12:40)  
  
Я сегодня смутил бариста.  
  
(12:47)  
  
 _ТЫ ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО СКАЗАЛ ИМ СВОЕ ИМЯ, КАК КОЗЁЛ?_  
  
(12:47)  
  
 _И эй. Почему ты в Старбаксе, когда я мог бы тебе кое-что принести?_  
  
(12:50)  
  
Ты сказал мне не привыкать к этому.  
  
(12:51)  
  
И о чем ты говоришь? Меня зовут Козёл. ;)  
  
(13:00)  
  
 _Продолжай убеждать себя в этом._  
  


~

  
(16:32)  
  
 _У меня вопрос..  
_  
(16:37)  
  
Ок.. Конечно. Давай.  
  
(16:38)  
  
 _Твой друг Сэм знает обо мне?_  
  
(16:40)  
  
Нет... А он должен?  
  
(16:46)  
  
 _Я не знаю.. Я имею в виду мне без разницы, я просто не хочу, чтобы он ревновал._  
  
(16:47)  
  
Ревновал? Зачем ему ревновать?  
  
(16:47)  
  
 _Потому что я знаю о его лучшем друге больше, чем он._  
  
(16:48)  
  
Это ложь. Ты даже не знаешь моего имени!  
  
(16:48)  
 _  
Я собираюсь его узнать.  
_  
(16:50)  
  
Ты принимаешь сделку?  
  
(16:53)  
  
 _Я думаю, это..._  
  
(16:55)  
  
 _Саутсайд Кафе..._  
  
(17:00)  
  
Стив..  
  
(17:01)  
  
 _Приятно познакомиться, Стиви._  
  
(17:01)  
  
 _Я буду звать тебя Стиви, теперь ты меня не остановишь._  
  
(17:03)  
  
Я знал, что говорить тебе, это была ошибка.  
  
(17:03)  
  
Ты сошел с ума от власти сейчас.  
  
(17:05)  
  
 _Я должен сказать.. Я думаю, что мне нравится Стив больше, чем Козёл._  
  


~

  
(21:34)  
  
Спокойной Ночи.  
  
(21:37)  
  
 _Спокойной Ночи, Стиви._  
  
(21:40)  
  
Клянусь. Я должен тебя остановить.  
  


~

 

**Среда 20 июля 2016**

  
(10:47)  
  
 _Ты точно убьёшь меня._  
  
(10:50)  
  
А что ты сделал..  
  
(10:51)  
  
 _Ну. У меня сегодня выходной..._  
  
(10:52)  
  
Баки...  
  
(10:53)  
  
Мне не нравится, что ты говоришь это в среду.  
  
(10:54)  
  
Я знаю, что ты собираешься сказать.  
  
(10:57)  
 __  
...увидимся в 13:30  
  


~

  
(11:00)  
  
СЭМ, Я ДОЛЖЕН ТЕБЕ КОЕ-ЧТО СКАЗАТЬ.   
  
(11:12)  
  
 **Успокойся, приятель. Что случилось?**  
  
(11:13)  
  
Я КУПИЛ НА ПРОШЛОЙ НЕДЕЛЕ КОЗЛА И ВЗЯЛ ЕГО СЕБЕ, СЕЙЧАС ОН В ЗООПАРКЕ.   
  
(11:15)  
  
 **...Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?**  
  
(11:16)  
  
ЭТО НЕ ВСЯ ИСТОРИЯ, Я КУПИЛ ЭТОГО КОЗЛА ИЗ-ЗА ОДНОГО ПРОИСШЕСТВИЯ И ПЫТАЛСЯ СПРОСИТЬ У ТЕБЯ СОВЕТА, НО НАПИСАЛ НА НЕПРАВИЛЬНЫЙ НОМЕР, ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я ПОНЯТИЯ НЕ ИМЕЮ, КАК ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ ЭТОТ ТЕЛЕФОН, И Я ПОДРУЖИЛСЯ С НЕЗНАКОМЦЕМ И ОН КУПИЛ МНЕ КОФЕ И ОН ОЧЕНЬ ХОРОШИЙ, НО ОН ЗДЕСЬ.  
  
(11:17)  
  
 **Ты встречаешься с таинственным парнем в музее? Плохой знак, чувак. Никогда не смешивай личную жизнь с работой.**  
  
(11:18)  
  
ТЫ НЕ ПОНИМАЕШЬ, Я ЕГО НЕ ПРИГЛАШАЛ, ОН ПРОСТО САМ ПРИЕХАЛ  
  
(11:18)  
  
СЕГОДНЯ МОИ ЭКСКУРСИИ. ПОЖАЛУЙСТА  
  
(11:20)  
  
 **Ты не хочешь встретиться с ним?**  
  
(11:21)  
  
Это не подходящее время.. я не могу..  
  
(11:22)  
 **  
Завтра ты проведёшь за меня все экскурсии.**  
  
(11:25)  
  
Ты самый лучший. Я куплю тебе завтрак завтра утром.  
  
(11:26)  
  
 **Ты лучше.**  
  
(11:30)  
  
Ох и Сэм?  
  
(11:33)  
  
 **Да?**  
  
(11:35)  
  
Скажи, на кого он похож.. пожалуйста..  
  
(11:39)  
  
 **Лучше бы это был большой завтрак.**  
  


~

  
(15:43)  
  
 _Сэм рассказал огромное количество информации._  
  
(15:50)  
  
Я волнуюсь. Что он тебе сказал?  
  
(15:54)  
  
 _Только хорошие вещи._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив обычным шрифтом, Баки курсив, Сэм жирный, Наташа подчёркнутый.

**Среда, 20 июля 2016**

  
  
(16:00)  
  
ЧТО ТЫ РАССКАЗАЛ ЕМУ ОБО МНЕ.  
  
(16:02)  
  
 **Эй, успокойся. Ты вечно кричишь на меня в последнее время. Он просто спросил, что тебе нравится.**  
  
(16:04)  
  
Но что вы с ним обо мне говорили?  
  
(16:05)  
  
 **Я сказал, что ты придурок, который не приносит вовремя пончики и что ты тот, кто должен мне завтрак. Что еще?**  
  


~

  
(16:08)  
 _  
Если бы у меня был его номер, ты бы проиграл._

  
~

  
(16:08)  
  
 **Почему ты так сильно о нем беспокоишься, Роджерс?**

 

~

 

  
(16:09)  
  
Я не знаю. Мне он очень нравится.  
  
(16:10)  
  
 _Что? Кто?_  
  
(16:10)  
  
Я СДЕЛАЛ ЭТО СНОВА.  
  
(16:10)  
  
Не тебе - эх. Оставайся тут.

  
~

  
(16:10)  
  
СЭМ, Я ХОЧУ ПОДЖЕЧЬ МОЙ ТЕЛЕФОН, А ПОСЛЕ СМЫТЬ ЕГО В УНИТАЗ.  
  
(16:10)  
  
ВЫ ДВОЕ НАПИСАЛИ МНЕ ОДНОВРЕМЕННО, И Я ОТВЕТИЛ ТЕБЕ, А ПРИСЛАЛ СООБЩЕНИЕ ЕМУ.

  
~

  
(16:17)  
  
В какие дни ты работаешь?  
  
(16:20)  
  
 _Вау, это неожиданно.  
_  
(16:20)  
  
 _Пятница, суббота, воскресенье, и мой друг работает в остальные дни, так что мы чередуем иногда, если ей надо что-то делать.  
_  
(16:21)  
  
 _Или если она раздражена, она работает 4 дня, а я работаю 3. Меня это никогда не заботило. А что?  
_  
(16:30)  
  
Любопытно..

  
~

 

**Четверг, 21 июля 2016**   
  


(11:14)  
  
Ты тот загадочный парень, не так ли?  
  
(11:16)  
  
Кто это?  
  
(11:19)  
  
Я просто приготовила тебе, тот холодный американо, который ты взял рукавом, для того чтобы не переохладить руки. _ **  
**_  
(11:20)  
  
Ты подруга Баки...  
  
(11:24)  
  
Это верно. И я ждала, чтобы поговорить с тобой, поэтому я могу сказать, что честно говоря ты идеален для него. Я не могу с этим даже поспорить.  
  
(11:25)  
  
Ой. Мы не - нет. Ничего такого.  
  
(11:27)  
  
Тогда я обязательно скажу ему, что ты остановил... _  
_  
(11:27)  
  
Откуда у тебя мой номер телефона?  
  
(11:29)  
  
Я стащила его с телефона Баки неделю назад, после прочтения вашей переписки.  
  
(11:30)  
  
Это немного жутко.  
  
(11:32)  
  
Почему ты так боишься?  
  
(11:32)  
  
Потому что ты, как супер шпион! У меня больше нет секретов.  
  
(11:33)  
  
Нет. Ты слишком застенчив или слишком боишься?  
  
(11:34)  
  
Баки?  
  
(11:35)  
  
О, нет. Я не боюсь Бакки. Он очень милый, и он приносит мне иногда кофе, когда я не хочу выходить.  
  
(11:35)  
  
Тогда стесняешься. Так скажите мне, почему вы не встретились? **  
**  
(11:40)  
  
Хорошо. Ты поймала меня. Я боюсь.  
  
(11:41)  
  
Как я и сказала.  
  
(11:57)  
  
Наташа, кстати.  
  
(11:58)  
  
Стив. Но я думаю ты и так знала.  
  
(11:59)  
  
Я написала твое имя на чашке.

  
~

(14:24)  
  
 _Я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе о своей собаке?_  
  
(14:33)  
  
У тебя есть собака?  
  
(14:35)  
  
 _Да, он такой милашка._  
  
(14:36)  
  
Как его зовут?  
  
(14:37)  
  
 _Хорошо, но обещай не смеяться._  
  
(14:37)  
  
Я использую твоё имя, в качестве прозвища козла! Не думаю, что буду смеяться над именем собаки?!  
  
(14:38)  
  
 _Его зовут Ведро. (*Bucket)_  
  
(14:42)  
  
 _СТИИИВ???_  
  
(14:47)  
  
 _Я ЖЕ ПРОСИЛ ТЕБЯ НЕ СМЕЯТЬСЯ_  
  
(14:50)  
  
Я НЕ СМЕЮСЬ, КЛЯНУСЬ.  
  
(14:50)  
  
Но мне нужно его увидеть. Фото пожалуйста.  
  
(14:53)

 

(14:53)  
  
Мне нужно встретиться с этой собакой.  
  
(14:55)  
  
 _Возможно, тебе удастся согласовать это со мной._  
  
(15:21)  
  
Согласовать встречу с тобой? Возможно я смогу смириться, что ты тоже там будешь.   
  
(15:22)  
  
Но знаешь, я буду там ради собаки.  
  
(15:27)  
  
 _Так я тоже. Кто-то же должен держать его за поводок._   
  
(15:28)  
  
Я буду держать его. Я собираюсь украсть твою собаку.  
  
(15:30)  
  
 _Ты не можешь забрать Ведёрко, я не допущу этого!_  
  
(15:34)  
  
Но что делать, если Ведро согласится?  
  
(15:35)  
  
 _Тогда нам придется найти компромисс._  
  
(15:37)  
  
Найдёшь компромисс и убедись, что я узнаю о нём первым. Эта собака-моя новая любовь.   
  
(15:38)  
  
 _Ой. Я больше не твой любимый?_  
  
(15:40)  
  
Я этого не говорил. 

  
~

  
(17:18)  
  
Твоя подруга Наташа писала мне..  
  
(17:30)  
  
 _Что? Откуда она узнала твой номер?_

  
~

  
(17:31)  
  
Не говори Баки, что я заходил в кафе сегодня.  
  
(17:35)

Почему я не должна говорить?  
  
(17:36)  
  
Потому что если не скажешь, то я не скажу ему, что ты копаешься в его телефоне.  
  
(17:38)  
  
По рукам.

  
~

  
  
(17:40)  
  
Я не знаю. Это было странно. Особенно учитывая, что я даже никогда не встречал ее раньше.   
  
(17:42)  
  
 _Ну, я никогда не встречал тебя, но мы оба здесь.._

  
~

  
(17:58)  
  
 _Почему ты пишешь Стиву?_  
  
(17:59)  
  
Ууу. Завидуешь нам?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив обычным шрифтом, Баки курсив, Сэм жирный, Наташа подчёркнутый.

**Понедельник, 25 июля 2016**

  
  
(10:45)  
  
Ты когда-нибудь был в парке аттракционов?  
  
(10:50)  
  
 _Да. Когда был ребенком. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
_  
(10:54)  
  
Просто любопытно.  
  
(10:55)  
  
 _Знаешь, я думаю, твоё "просто любопытно" очень пугает._  
  
(10:57)  
  
Ты обычно не думаешь  
  
(10:57)  
  
 _Я думаю, я начинаю думать._

  
~

  
(12:25)  
  
Наташа?  
  
(12:27)  
  
 _ **Что?**  
_  
(12:30)  
  
Мне нужно твоё мнение.  
  
(12:37)  
  
 ** _Моё? Хорошо..._**  
  
(12:37)  
  
Я не знаю, как сказать Баки...  
  
(12:40)  
  
 ** _Освободись на сегодня. Он оставил тебе тут кое-что и мы сможем поговорить._**  
  
(12:42)  
  
Я уже в пути.

  
~

  
(13:47)  
  
Какой твой любимый цвет?  
  
(14:18)  
  
 _Ты всегда задаёшь довольно неожиданные вопросы._   
  
(14:18)  
  
 _Хм. Возможно черный или красный. А что насчет тебя?_  
  
(14:20)  
  
Я думаю, мне нравится синий. Я все равно должен носить его каждый день.  
  
(14:22)  
  
 _Оу. Цвет музея._  
  
(14:27)  
  
 _Ты пытаешься быть разговорчивым, но не знаешь, что сказать, не так ли?_  
  
(14:30)  
  
Да. Ты поймал меня.  
  
(14:36)  
  
 _Ты заходил сегодня?_  
  
(14:37)  
  
Да. Наташа сказала, что ты оставил мне кое-что..  
  
(14:42)  
  
 _И....??_  
  
(14:43)  
  
Это было здорово, как всегда :)  
  
  
(15:00)  
  
Как прошел твой день?  
  
(15:14)

  
 _Забавно, а ты воспитан.  
_  
(15:14)  
  
 _Угадай, кто сегодня ходил в зоопарк?_  
  
(15:17)  
  
О боже. Скажи, что ты этого не делал.  
  
(15:18)  
  
 _Эта милашка растет._  
  
(15:18)

(15:20)  
  
Я тебе не верю.  
  
(15:22)  
  
 _Ребенок сказал, что я похож на него. Я сказал ему, что это наверное, потому что у нас одинаковые имена. Он посмеялся надо мной и сказал, что Баки не человеческое имя. Если бы я не знал тебя лучше, я бы подумал, что ты заплатил этому ребенку.  
_  
(15:23)  
  
Ну теперь по крайней мере знаю, что если увижу кого-то идущего по улице, выглядящего как козел, я буду знать, что это ты.

  
~

  
(20:43)  
  
 _Почему ты спросил меня утром, был ли я раньше в парке развлечений?_  
  
(20:50)  
  
Я просто думал о кое-чём.   
  
(20:51)  
  
 _Думал о чем?_  
  
(20:57)  
  
Ты хочешь сходить со мной в Кони-Айленд?  
  
(21:00)  
  
 _Прости, что ты сказал?_  
  
(21:02)  
  
Просто я собираюсь туда через несколько дней и, наверное, буду выглядеть один, как идиот.  
  
(21:17)  
  
Сладкая вата - моя любимая сладость. Она вкуснее, чем покупная в магазине, так что в конечном итоге я покупаю очень много.   
  
(21:34)  
  
Спокойной Ночи, Баки.

  
~  
 ****

 **  
Вторник, 26 июля 2016**  
  
(02:14)  
  
 _Я хотел бы пойти с тобой._

  
~

 

(07:24)  
  
Эй, Бак. Ты не отработаешь мою смену в четверг? Я обещала подруге, которая приехала погостить, показать округу.  
  
(07:30)  
  
 _Я знаю, что это код "у меня свидание", но я все равно это сделаю, так что все хорошо._  
  
(07:34)  
  
Ты лучший ;)  
  
~  
  
 **Среда, 27 июля 2016**  
  
  
(13:24)  
  
 **Итак, твой загадочный парень тут и тебе надо срочно сюда, потому что это немного неловко.  
**

  
~

(13:26)  
  
ЧТО ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ?!?  
  
(13:28)  
  
 _Почему бы тебе не спросить Сэма?_

  
~

  
(13:30)  
  
Что это такое и почему оно розовое.  
  
(13:31)  
  
 _Ты его пробовал?_  
  
(13:31)  
  
Нет. Я боюсь отравиться.  
  
(13:32)  
  
 _Что плохого в розовом цвете? Это сладкая вата!_  
  
(13:35)  
  
Боже, ты записываешь всё что я говорю?  
  
(13:37)  
  
Она вкусная кстати. Странно, но удивительно.   
  
(13:38)  
  
Что случилось с твоей ненавистью по приготовлению такого рода напитков?  
  
(13:40)  
  
Ну, давай просто скажем, что я выделил особое время приёма только для тебя.

  
~

  
(17:41)  
  
Что на счёт завтра, так как ты работаешь в пятницу?  
  
(17:43)  
  
 _Звучит здорово!_  
  
(18:23)  
  
 _Чёрт. Я вспомнил, что обещал Наташе, что заменю её завтра. Мы можем пойти в понедельник?_  
  
(18:27)  
  
ХМ..  
  
(18:29)  
  
 _Или ты можете выбрать день. В любой день после воскресенья._  
  
(18:30)  
  
Я не могу.  
  
(18:34)  
  
 _Почему нет?_  
  
(18:47)  
  
 _Стив?_  
  
(18:51)  
  
Баки.  
  
(18:54)  
  
Я переезжаю.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив обычным шрифтом, Баки курсив, Сэм жирный, Наташа подчёркнутый.

**Среда, 27 июля 2016**

  
(18:55)  
  
 _Что??  
_  
(18:56)  
  
 _Что ты имеешь в виду под "переезжаю"? Ты не переезжаешь. Перестань, Стив, не шути так._  
  
(18:59)  
  
Мне предложили работу в Вашингтоне... и я согласился..

  
~

  
(19:03)  
  
 _Наташа??  
_  
(19:03)  
  
 _Ответить на свой телефон._

  
~

 

**Телефонный Звонок (19:17)**   
  
_"НАТАША! ОН ПЕРЕЕЗЖАЕТ!"_   
  
"Ой. Уже?" _**  
**_  
_"ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ, ЧТО ТЫ ЗНАЛА??"_   
_**  
** _ "....Разве это не очевидно? Конечно, я знала! Мы общались, когда он заезжал недавно. Получить информацию от людей, которые хотят ей поделиться довольно просто, знаешь ли". _**  
** _   
_"Когда он уезжает..?"_   
  
_**"** _ Почему бы тебе не спросить это у него? Надо начинать ходить по тротуару, а не по велосипедной дорожке, Баки Барнс. Хватит скрытно общаться! Просто гуляй там, где ваши пути могут пересечься". _  
  
_"И да. Поскольку ты отработаешь за меня в этот четверг, я возьму на себя субботу. Музей открыт по субботам. Навести его".   
  
_"Хорошо. Но это последний раз, когда я слушаю твой совет, если он не сработает"._   
  
"Ты знаешь, что любишь меня". **  
**

  
~

 

(21:45)  
  
Спокойной Ночи, Баки. 

  
~

  
**Четверг, 28 июля 2016**

  
  
(11:34)  
  
 _НАТАША_  
  
(11:35)  
  
 _Я ДУМАЮ, ЧТО ОН ЗДЕСЬ. Я СПРЯТАЛСЯ В ПОДСОБКЕ И НЕ ЗНАЮ ЧТО ДЕЛАТЬ._  
  
(11:37)  
  
 _ОН БЛОНДИН?_  
  
(11:44)  
  
 _ТАК ЧТО, Я ПРОСТО ПРИНЯЛ ЗАКАЗ И ДАЛ ЕМУ НАПИТОК. Я НЕ ДУМАЮ, ЧТО ОН ЗНАЛ, ЧТО ЭТО БЫЛ Я._

  
~

(11:48)  
  
Ты отправил его за кофе?  
  
(11:50)  
  
 **Ха. Он добрался туда довольно быстро.**  
  
(11:51)  
  
Ты знаешь, я сегодня не там. Там Баки.  
  
(11:54)  
  
Ты просто по незнанию отправил Стива, чтобы тот получил кофе от Баки, когда ни один из них не знает как выглядит другой? **_  
_**  
(11:59)  
  
 **Я совершил ошибку.  
**  
(12:01)  
  
Баки кричит на меня, потому что Стив сейчас там. **_  
_**  
(12:05)  
  
 **Эй, может стоит поднажать? Он придёт в субботу?**  
  
(12:07)  
  
Он так сказал. Спасибо, всё идёт по плану. Я сказала Баки, что буду работать в субботу. Мне нужен человек, который будет держать меня в курсе дел.

  
(12:09)  
  
 **Звучит здорово.**  
  
(12:10)  
  
 **Надо бежать. Стив только что вернулся. Я дам тебе знать, что происходит, когда они сдвинутся с мёртвой точки.  
**  
(12:10)  
  
 **Увидимся, Наташа.**

  
~

(12:13)  
  
Сколько обычно работает людей по четвергам?  
  
(12:15)  
  
 _Обычно 2 или 3... Почему спрашиваешь?_  
  
(12:15)  
  
 _Ты едешь сюда? Я могу приготовить что-то, до того как ты будешь !?_  
  
(12:17)  
  
Нет. Вообще-то я был там 30 минут назад. Это всё потому, что я скучаю по тебе??  
  
(12:29)  
  
 _Наверное.._

  
~

  
  
(12:31)  
  
 _ВИДИМО, Я НЕ ПРОИЗВЁЛ НА НЕГО ОСОБОГО ВПЕЧАТЛЕНИЯ. ПОЭТОМУ НЕ ЗНАЮ, ХОРОШО ЭТО ИЛИ ПЛОХО._  
  
(12:37)  
 _  
_Ты хороший человек. Я не могу поверить, что ты ничего ему не сказал. Радуйся лучше, что меня там не было.  
  
(13:18)  
  
 _Безумно рад._

  
~

 

(15:07)  
  
 _Можно я задам вопрос, а ты после сделаешь вид, будто я ничего не спрашивал?_  
  
(15:11)  
  
Эээ. Хорошо. Я буду сожалеть, после того как отвечу на него?  
  
(15:12)  
  
 _Наверное._  
  
(15:12)  
  
 _Хорошо. Работаешь ли ты по субботам и как долго ты собираешься ещё быть в Нью-Йорке?_  
  
(15:27)  
  
Да, и тебя действительно уже тошнит от меня?  
  
(15:28)  
  
 _Нет, видишь ли, это проблема. Не надоел ещё._  
  
(15:30)  
  
Ну тогда примерно в это же время первого числа, я буду отправляться на поезде..  
  
(15:34)  
  
 _Хорошо. Я ненавижу самолеты._  
  
(15:35)  
  
Эй. О чем ты говоришь? Я люблю самолеты!  
  
(15:37)  
  
 _Такие люди, как ты, не поймут почему я ненавижу самолеты. Ты похож на человека, который бы выпрыгнул из самолета для развлечения._  
  
(15:38)  
  
Да. Почему бы и нет.

  
~

  
(17:14)  
  
 **Тебе лучше быть на работе в субботу.**  
  
(17:15)  
  
 **Или я не поеду в Вашингтон с тобой.**  
  
(17:47)  
  
Конечно я буду там! Это мой последний день!   
  
(17:50)  
  
Или.. _наш_ последний день.

  
~

(17:57)  
  
 **Стив сказал, что он точно будет там.**  
  
(17:57)  
  
 **Операция Встреча Сюрприз объявляется открытой.  
**  
(17:58)  
  
Ой. Я чувствую себя настоящим шпионом. **  
**  
(17:59)  
  
Я дважды говорила об этом с Баком, это уже похоже но то, что у нас есть план!

  
~

 

(19:04)  
  
 _Я видел тебя._  
  
(19:17)  
  
Что?  
  
(19:21)  
  
 _Сегодня в кафе.._  
  
(19:39)  
  
 _Я видел тебя и был слишком глуп, чтобы что-нибудь сказать._

  
~

  
  
**Телефонный Звонок (21:37)**

  
  
_"Алло?"_  
  
"Мне просто нужно с тобой поговорить".  
  
 _"Стив??"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив обычным шрифтом, Баки курсив, Сэм жирный, Наташа подчёркнутый.

**Телефонный Звонок (21:39)**

  
  
_"Извини, я сейчас очень устал. Почему ещё не спишь?"_  
  
"....Да. Я имею в виду, я много думал".  
  
"БОЖЕ МОЙ, ВЫ ДВОЕ ПРОСТО, ВАУ! БРОСЬТЕ УЖЕ ТРУБКУ И ПОГОВОРИТЕ, КАК НОРМАЛЬНЫЕ ЛЮДИ"  
  
 _"Чт - это Наташа?"  
  
"Я даю тебе кофе, а взамен ты воруешь моего друга?"_  
  
"Я могу быть честным?"  
  
 _"Я бы предпочёл именно это".  
_  
"Я всегда задавался вопросом, как твой саркастический голос будет элегантно звучать".  
  
 _"Ты... ты придурок!"_  
  
 _"Так что, почему ты позвонил? Чтобы запугать меня?"_  
  
"На самом деле нет.. я собирался пригласить тебя. В субботу у меня на работе устраивают прощальную вечеринку, для меня и Сэма и я подумал, что может быть ты придешь. Вот и решил пригласить тебя".  
  
 _"О-Ох. Я бы с удовольствием".  
_  
"Я чувствую, что тут есть своё НО..."  
  
 _"Нет на самом деле. Возражений нет. Я честно хочу".  
  
"При одном условии"_  
  
"Я знал, что есть но!"  
  
 _"Я хочу номер Сэма".  
  
"Ты украл моего друг, я украду твоего"._  
  
"А что если я не хочу?"  
  
 _"Ну тогда я просто не приду!"_  
  
"Вот ты язва".  
  
 _"Эй! Ты обещал прекратить издевательства!"_  
  
"Я ничего не обещал!"  
  
"Но ладно. Поздравляю. Теперь ты гордый владелец телефонного номера Сэма. Я даже не хочу знать, что ты там планируешь делать"  
  
 _"Я с удовольствием приду на твою вечеринку, Стиви."_

"Я ДУМАЮ, ЧТО Я ТОЛЬКО ЧТО УВИДЕЛА, КАК СТИВ ПАДАЕТ В ОБМОРОК" _  
  
  
_"ЗАТКНИСЬ НАТАША" _  
  
"Хм.. Хаха. Я думаю, я могу написать тебе об остальных подробностях".  
  
 _"Ну, может быть, я не хочу вешать трубку"._  
  
_ "Спокойной Ночи, Баки". _  
  
 _"Спокойной Ночи, Козлик"._  
_

 

_  
  
**Пятница, 29 июля 2016**  
  
  
  
(11:43)  
 _  
Как же я хочу выкинуть эту леди с латте из окна._  
  
(11:45)  
  
_Тяжелый день на работе? _  
  
(11:46)  
  
 _Я ПРОСТО СМОТРЕЛ КАК ОНА ДОСТАЛА ТЕРМОМЕТР ИЗ СУМОЧКИ, ЧТОБЫ УБЕДИТЬСЯ, ЧТО ЕЕ НАПИТОК "ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО 175°" УБЕЙ МЕНЯ.  
__

_  
~  
_

(11:57)  
  
 **Так что, если я скажу Стиву увидеться с тобой во время обеда, ты скажешь "да"?**  
  
(12:13)  
  
 _Воу воу. Давайте помедленнее. Кто ты?_  
  
(12:15)  
  
 **Стив сказал мне дать тебе свой номер.**  
  
(12:17)  
  
 _Ох, Сэм! Эй, чувак, как дела?_  
  
(12:20)  
  
 **Ты слишком много разговаривал с ним.**  
  
(12:24)  
  
 _Что. Почему?_  
  
(12:27)  
  
 **Ты не отвечаешь на те вопросы, на которые тебе не хочется, так же как и он.**  
  
(12:27)  
  
 **Я мог бы просто отправить его к тебе без предупреждения в следующий раз...**  
  
(12:30)  
  
 _Нет, Спасибо._  
  
(12:31)  
  
 _Я не думаю, что я смогу пообедать с ним._  
  
(12:34)  
  
 **Чувак. У него осталось два дня. Встретиться с ним.**  
  
(12:36)  
  
 _Но я могу встретиться с ним завтра._  
  
(12:37)  
  
 **Оу. Ты идешь?**  
  
(12:38)  
 **  
Я польщен.**  
  
(12:40)  
  
 _Почему?_  
  
(12:43)  
  
 **Ох ...ты не знал, что я еду с ним?**  
  
(12:45)  
  
 _Это для меня новость.  
_  
(12:47)  
  
 **Я не могу поверить, что я не #1 в темах ваших разговоров.**  
  
(12:50)  
  
 **ХОРОШО КОФЕЙНЫЙ МАЛЬЧИК, Я НЕ МОГУ ПОВЕРИТЬ, ЧТО ТЫ ОТВЛЁК МЕНЯ НА ВЕСЬ МОЙ ОБЕД.**  
  
(12:54)  
  
 _:Р_

  
~

 

(15:00)  
  
Так что.. Сэм..  
  
(15:04)  
  
 **Нет, я не позволю тебе заниматься музыкой.**  
  
(15:07)  
  
ЭТО ПРОСТО НЕ СПРАВЕДЛИВО.  
  
(15:18)  
  
 **Я сказал Стиву, что поскольку он так требователен, то может выбрать несколько песен.**  
  
(15:20)  
  
Как удобно.  
  
(15:21)  
  
 **Не смей.  
**

  
~

  
(15:24)  
  
Привет.  
  
(15:25)  
  
Как ты?  
  
(15:34)  
  
Что тебе нужно, Наташа?  
  
(15:36)  
  
Почему ты считаешь, что мне что-то нужно?  
  
(15:37)  
  
Наташа.  
  
(15:39)  
 ** _  
_**У меня были некоторые музыкальные идеи для вашей вечеринки.  
  
(15:42)  
  
Я буду жалеть об этом?  
  
(15:45)  
  
Мне просто нужно разрешение. Я сделаю для вас плейлист.

  
~

  
(17:23)  
  
 _Наташа спрашивает меня, любишь ли ты клубную музыку.  
_  
(17:24)  
  
 _Я чего-то не знаю?_

  
~

  
(19:46)  
  
Я ДАЖЕ НЕ РАССКАЗАЛ ТЕБЕ, ГДЕ И КОГДА БУДЕТ ПРОХОДИТЬ ВЕЧЕРИНКА.   
  
(19:47)  
  
Я худший  
  
(19:53)  
  
 _Нет проблем.. я уже знаю.  
_  
(19:54)  
  
Что, правда? Сэм рассказал тебе?  
  
(19:56)  
  
 _Эээ. Да. конечно._  
  
(19:57)  
  
Это ложь  
  
(19:59)  
  
Баки  
  
(20:12)  
  
Баки, кто сказал тебе?  
  
(22:43)  
  
 _Увидимся завтра ;)_  
  
(22:49)  
  
Я никогда не был так обеспокоен. 

  
~

  
**Суббота, 30 Июля 2016**

  
  
(09:42)  
  
 _Как работа?_  
  
(09:47)  
  
Я не могу доверять твоим словам сегодня.  
  
(10:01)  
  
 _Ты не должен ;)_

  
~

(10:17)  
  
Так, что ты делаешь сегодня утром?  
  
(10:24)  
  
 _Лучше ты скажи мне это.._  
  
(10:25)  
  
 _Это ненормально болтаться в вестибюле у кого-то на работе, и высматривать их, когда они не имеют понятия, что ты там!?_  
  
(10:27)  
  
Ну, это не самое жуткое, что я сделала..  
  
(10:28)  
  
 _Но ты сейчас там, не так ли?_  
  
(10:30)  
  
Сколько мне надо тебе заплатить, чтобы заставить пойти на одну из его экскурсий?  
  
(10:31)  
 ** _  
_**Имей в виду, я работаю эту смены только по своей доброте сердечной.  
  
(10:33)  
  
 _Я не знаю. Оплатить мой входной билет?_  
  
(10:35)  
  
По рукам.  
  
(10:36)  
  
 _Его экскурсии начнутся в 11:30. Я пойду куплю кепку._  
  
(10:39)  
 _  
_Это стоит каждого потраченного пенни. _  
_

  
~

(11:16)  
  
 **Ты так выделяешься там.**  
  
(11:17)  
  
 _Тссс. Я на 100% невидимый._  
  
(11:20)  
  
 **Ты "Джеймс", который только что записался на экскурсию?**  
  
(11:23)  
  
 _Ты ничего не видел.  
_  
(11:25)  
  
 **По видимому, Стив тоже ничего не понял. Ты мог бы сказать ему свое имя как Баки и он точно сказал бы "да, конечно".**

  
~

  
(11:30)  
  
ПРИШЛО ВРЕМЯ ЭКСКУРСИИ! Рассказывай мне, как она продвигается! :*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А вот и бонус к 9 части от автора. Музыка для вечеринки.
> 
> http://8tracks.com/cheesecakeflower/sam-and-steve-s-party-mix


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив обычным шрифтом, Баки курсив, Сэм жирный, Наташа подчёркнутый.

**Суббота, 30 Июля 2016**

  
  
(12:14)  
  
 _Итак... как твои экскурсии сегодня?  
_  
(12:15)  
  
Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
(12:17)  
  
 _Просто любопытно._  
  
(12:18)  
  
Потому что это была буквально одна из самых веселых экскурсий, которые у меня когда-либо были.  
  
(12:18)  
  
 _Оу. Почему?_  
  
(12:20)  
  
Ну, во первых, это была очень небольшая группа. Была семья с двумя детьми и один парень в кепке. Я волновался сначала, потому что он показался подозрительным, но он оказался очень милым.  
  
(12:21)  
  
 _Интересно.._

  
~

  
(12:23)  
  
 _НАТАША, ОН СКАЗАЛ, ЧТО Я ХОРОШО ВЫГЛЯЖУ_

  
~

  
  
(12:30)  
  
 **Что ты сделал с ним, он улыбается с тех самых пор, как вернулся.**

  
~

  
  
(12:31)  
  
Да. Он пригласил меня на обед, так что это довольно круто. Бесплатный обед!  
  
(12:32)  
  
 _Конечно, это внимание._

  
~

  
  
(12:34)  
  
 _Я воспользовался твоим советом. Мы собираемся сходить на обед._  
  
(12:35)  
  
 **Он знает, кто ты?**  
  
(12:37)  
  
 _Я не знаю. По крайней мере сомневаюсь в этом.  
_

  
~

  
  
(12:40)  
  
 _Так это было запланировано, что ты оставишь меня после оного месяца?  
_  
(12:41)  
  
Прости, что?  
  
(12:43)  
  
 _1 июля - это был первый раз, когда ты написал мне._  
  
(12:45)  
  
Я буду честен, я думал, что это была худшая ошибка в моей жизни.   
  
(12:46)  
  
Я хотел свернуться в клубок и умереть от стыда после этого.  
  
(12:47)  
  
 _А сейчас?_  
  
(12:49)  
  
Эх. Может быть, это была не самая худшая ошибка в моей жизни.  
  
(12:50)  
  
Во всяком случае, познакомиться с тобой было действительно здорово.  
  
(12:51)  
  
 _Просто "действительно здорово"? Ох, я думал, что значу для тебя что-то большее._  
  
(12:51)  
  
 _Для меня тоже познакомиться с тобой было "действительно здорово"._  
  
(12:53)  
  
Ты заставляешь меня передумать.  
  
(12:54)  
  
 _:О_  
  
(12:55)  
  
Не хочу грубить, но мне надо идти. Встреча, помнишь? ;)  
  
(12:56)  
  
 _Бесплатный обед? Я так завидую._  
  
(12:57)  
  
 _Мне тоже надо идти. Повеселись_.

  
~

 

(13:04)  
  
СЭМ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО НАПИСАЛ МНЕ. ЭТО ПРАВДА? СВИДАНИЕ ЗА ОБЕДОМ? **  
**  
(13:07)  
  
НЕ СТОИТ БЛАГОДАРНОСТИ! **  
**  
(14:19)  
  
 _Он пригласил меня на его вечеринку. Это так смешно_  
  
(14:20)  
  
Что ты сказал?  
  
(14:24)  
  
 _Я сказал "Да", потому что это было бы неловко, если бы я сказал "Нет", но всё равно пришёл._

  
~

 

(14:30)  
  
Я очень люблю итальянскую кухню.  
  
(14:32)  
  
 _Это еще одна вещь, которую мне стоит записать?_  
  
(14:34)  
  
Нет, спагетти с фрикадельки, пожалуйста.  
  


~

 

(14:41)  
  
Надеюсь, ты не преследуешь его, потому что теперь он знает тебя.  
  
(14:47)  
  
 _Блин. Это отличная идея_  
  
(14:48)  
  
 _Но я уже дома_  
  
(14:50)  
  
Я так понимаю, что экскурсия прошла отлично? ;) _  
_  
(14:51)  
  
 _Заткнись. Ты всё ещё должна мне $30 за это._  
  
(14:53)  
  
 _О, тише. Я знала, что понравится. Иди к Сэму. Я оставила микс для вечеринки и конверт для тебя._

  
~

 

(15:24)  
  
Я могу предложить подбросить тебя сегодня вечером?  
  
(15:27)  
  
 _То есть, предлагаешь подбросить меня?_  
  
(15:28)  
  
Я только предлагаю, если ты согласишься.  
  
(15:34)  
  
 _Тогда я отказываюсь!_  
  
(15:37)  
  
Увидимся в 6?  
  
(15:39)  
  
 _Не вопрос. Я приеду._

  
~

  
  
(18:07)  
  
Ты здесь?  
  
(18:09)  
  
 _Да. :)_  
  
(18:09)  
  
Где ты?  
  
(18:11)  
  
 _Где-то.._  
  
(18:15)  
  
Ты собираешься заставить меня бегать и искать тебя?  
  
(18:17)  
  
 _Всё возможно  
_

  
~

  
  
 **Телефонный Звонок (18:20)**  
  
 _"Алло?"  
_  
"Ты должен сказать тепло или холодно."  
  
 _"Но в чём же тут удовольствие?"_  
  
"Если ты не захочешь, я спрошу Сэма."  
  
 _"Не смей"._  
  
"Хорошо, я предполагаю, ты знаешь как я выгляжу. Почему ты не выходишь?"  
  
 _"Эээ. Слишком опасно. Гораздо лучше будет.."_  
  
"СЭМ!"  
  
 _"ААА! Стоп,нет. Хорошо."_  
  
 _"Ты даже не смотришь в правильном направлении"._  
  
"Хорошо? А сейчас?"  
  
 _"Холодно."  
  
"Теплее."  
  
"У тебя получилось!"  
  
"Сейчас посмотри наверх"._  
  
"Как ты туда забрался??"  
  
 _"Иди сюда!"_  
  
"Баки!"  
  
"Алло?"

  
~

  
  
(18:31)  
  
Я чувствую себя копом преследующим подозреваемого.  
  
(18:32)  
  
 _Никаких СМС и беги!_  
  
(18:34)  
  
Я выиграю приз, если найду тебя?  
  
(18:34)  
  
 _Точно. Сначала, ты должен меня найти._  
  
(18:35)  
  
Ом. Я могу хотя бы узнать, что я выиграю?  
  
(18:36)  
  
 _Хорошо, эмммм.  
_  
(18:39)  
  
 _Я буду танцевать с тобой под глупый микс Наташи._  
  
(18:42)  
  
Значит я обязан выиграть.

  
~

  
  
 **Телефонный Звонок (18:49)**  
  
"Ты спустился вниз?"  
  
 _"Повернись"._  
  
"Чт - Джеймс?"  
  
 _"На самом деле, я Баки. Меня заставили пойти на экскурсию"._  
  
"Наташа?"  
  
 _"Да. Она подстроила встречу"  
  
"Так... Прощальная вечеринка.. Ты на самом деле хочешь уехать или я смогу убедить тебя остаться?"_  
  
"Может быть. Мы должны повесить трубку"  
  
 _"Да.. я должен тебе танец"._  
  
"Я боюсь, что точно буду наступать тебе на ноги".  
  
 _"Я выдержу это"._

  
~

(19:21)  
  
СЭМ ПРИСЛАЛ МНЕ ФОТОГРАФИИ  
  
(19:25)  
 ** _  
_**ДЖЕЙМС БЬЮКЕНЕН БАРНС, ТЫ ОТВЕТИШЬ МНЕ СЕЙЧАС ИЛИ Я ИСПОРЧУ ВЕЧЕРИНКУ!

  
~

  
  
**Телефонный Звонок (19:30)**

  
  
_"Эй, как дела. Прости, тут слишком громко"  
_   
"ТЕБЕ НЕ ЗА ЧТО ИЗВИНЯТЬСЯ, ТЫ ТАНЦУЕШЬ ПОД МОЙ МИКС" _  
  
"Да. Всем понравилось, если тебе интересно".  
  
_ "О Боже, я хочу туда. Мне так плохо" _  
  
"Ты же знаешь, что приглашена"  
  
 **"**_ Ахххх, я не могу закрыться раньше." _  
  
"Я пришлю тебе фото".  
  
_ "Да как ты вообще собираешься потом выкручиваться" _  
  
"Упс. Мне пора. Позже спишемся. Увидимся, Наташа".  
_   
"Я ненавижу тебя. Надеюсь, у тебя будет лучшая ночь в твоей жизни."

  
~

 

(19:37)  
  
Эй ты где?  
  
(19:41)  
  
 _Прости. Наташа звонила. Пришлось просвятить ее, ха-ха._  
  
(19:45)  
  
Неее, все нормально.  
  
(19:47)  
  
Итак вопрос, который я стесняюсь задать лично..  
  
(19:48)  
  
 _Мои любимые вопросы._  
  
(19:50)  
  
Ты хочешь пойти ко мне после всего этого? Я имею в виду, большинство моих вещей и Сэма в коробках, но телевизор, Wii и игра Марио Карт всё ещё не упакованы.  
  
(19:51)  
  
 _Это звучит удивительно, рассчитывай на меня._  
  
(19:57)  
  
 _Эй, и прежде чем я вернусь туда..  
_  
(19:57)  
  
Дааааа?  
  
(19:58)  
  
 _Я тоже хотел сказать кое-что, что стесняюсь произнести в лицо._  
  
(19:59)  
  
...Хорошо. Говори  
  
(20:00)  
  
 _Ты так хорошо смотришься в синем.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не забывайте про микс Наташи. Песни которые звучат пока они разговаривают.
> 
> http://8tracks.com/cheesecakeflower/sam-and-steve-s-party-mix


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив обычным шрифтом, Баки курсив, Сэм жирный, Наташа подчёркнутый.

**Воскресенье, 31 июля 2016**

  
  
(7:17)  
  
Твои пальцы в порядке?  
  
(7:30)  
  
 _Стоп! Я сказал тебе не беспокоиться об этом!_  
  
(7:32)  
  
Да, но ты не сможешь остановить меня.  
  
(7:33)  
  
Ты на работе?  
  
(7:34)  
  
 _Да. Я буду честен, я не планировал оставаться на ночь, но твой диван-кровать очень удобный, спасибо._  
  
(7:37)  
  
Прости. Я должен был спросить. Я не знал, что ты идешь на работу так рано.  
  
(7:39)  
  
 _Неа. Все нормально. Я не планировал оставаться допоздна, поскольку ненавижу метро ночью, так что на самом деле, ты оказал мне услугу._  
  
(7:51)  
  
Я очень раздражен, ты выиграл в Mario Kart, несмотря на то, что никогда не играл раньше.  
  
(7:53)  
  
 _Что я могу сказать, я просто великолепен. ;)_  
  
(7:54)  
  
Я хотел бы увести тебя с собой.  
  
(7:57)  
  
 _Что на это скажет Сэм?_  
  
(7:58)  
  
На самом деле, он просто едет, чтобы помочь мне устроиться. Я никого не буду там знать...  
  
(8:00)  
  
 _Что? Я думал, что он уезжает с тобой .. прощальная вечеринка и так далее.  
_  
(8:01)  
  
Он, вероятно, убьет меня за то, что говорю тебе это, но Сэм устроился на работу в музей, потому что я работал там... Теперь он ушел. Я думаю, он планирует получить лицензию пилота.  
  
(8:04)  
  
 _Ну что ж, неплохо._  
  
(8:09)  
  
Да .. Я думаю это то, что он любит.  
  
(8:10)  
  
Прости, сейчас всего 8 часов. Я знаю, ты должен работать. Я оставлю тебя в покое. Мы поговорим позже в любом случае.  
  
(8:11)  
  
 _Ох. Все нормально._

  
~

 

(09:21)  
  
 _Наташа, думаю, я схожу с ума._  
  
(09:27)  
 _ **  
**_Почему? Что случилось? _ **  
**_  
(09:30)  
  
 _Я хочу переехать вместе со Стивом.  
_  
(09:34)  
 **  
** _Ты думал об этом раньше? Я имею в виду, что ты будешь делать? Что я буду делать?_  
  
(09:37)  
  
 _Я не знаю. Ну для начала тебе будут платить больше, чем сейчас._  
  
(09:45)  
  
Но тогда у меня не будет кого-то вроде тебя, кого я смогу быстро попросить отработать за меня смену. **  
**  
  
(09:46)  
  
 _Ох._  
  
(09:47)  
  
 _Мне надо идти. Я сказал Стиву, что мы позавтракаем вместе. Давай обсудим это немного позже._  
  
(09:50)  
  
Это уже больше похоже на тебя ... во всяком случае, повеселись. :^* **  
**  
(09:51)  
  
 _Подожди, что это за смайлик?  
_  
(09:52)  
 **  
**Наклони голову. ** _  
_**  
(09:54)  
  
 _Я не могу перестать смеяться глядя на него._  
  
(09:54)  
  
:^*

  
~

 

(10:00)  
  
Извини, я немного опаздываю.  
  
(10:01)  
  
 _Ничего страшного. Я никуда не денусь._  
  
(10:03)  
  
Я буду через минут 7. Пришлось кое-что сделать.

  
~

  
(10:07)  
  
 **Так что. Ты действительно собираешься сделать это?**  
  
(10:09)  
  
Думаю, я должен, как минимум, спросить об этом.  
  
(10:09)  
  
 **Ты справишься, чувак. Просто будь собой.**  
  
(10:10)  
  
Хорошо. Надо бежать. Я уже тут. Увидимся сегодня вечером?  
  
(10:11)  
  
 **Ты и так это знаешь.**

  
~

  
  
(12:21)  
  
 _МНЕ НУЖНО ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС С ТОБОЙ ПОГОВОРИТЬ.  
_  
(12:23)  
  
 _НАТАША. ПОЗВОНИ МНЕ._

  
~

 

**Телефонный Звонок (12:37)**   
  
"Алло?" _  
  
"ТЫ ВООБЩЕ ХОТЬ ИНОГДА ПРОВЕРЯЕШЬ СВОИ СООБЩЕНИЯ?"  
_   
"Хорошо, мне жаль. Что случилось?" _  
  
"Я не знаю, что делать.."  
  
_ "Начни с самого начала, что случилось?" _  
  
"Итак, мы собирались встретиться со Стивом сегодня за завтраком и он пришёл, и мы сели, и я купил ему бутерброд, и мы говорили, что это наше последнее общение лицом к лицу, и он... посмотрел.. - Ох Наташа."  
*прим. перев. Это не лексическая ошибка, он действительно так тараторил*  
  
 **"**_ Успокойся. Продолжай". _  
  
"Он посмотрел на меня и сказал, что так не должно быть, после чего положил на стол конверт с билетом на поезд. Он предложил переехать с ним в Вашингтон".  
  
_ "ЧТО ТЫ ОТВЕТИЛ??" _  
  
"Я НЕ ОЧЕНЬ ХОРОШО ПОМНЮ. ВСЕ БЫЛО КАК В ТУМАНЕ. МЕНЯ ТРЯСЛО"  
  
"Я СКАЗАЛ: ДАЙ МНЕ ПОДУМАТЬ ОБ ЭТОМ"  
  
_ "НЕПРАВИЛЬНЫЙ ОТВЕТ. Я ПОМОГУ ТЕБЕ СЕГОДНЯ УПАКОВАТЬ ВЕЩИ." _  
  
"Наташа, я не знаю.."  
  
 **"**_ О чем ты говоришь, Бак? Ты говорил мне об этом всё утро! Что изменилось?" _  
  
"Теперь у меня есть возможность.. он кажется слишком идеальным..."  
  
_ "Так, смотри, я приду к тебе сегодня вечером независимо от решения. Мы поговорим об этом позже" _  
  
"Хорошо..."  
_   
"А теперь я возвращаюсь к работе!" _  
  
"Пока, Наташа"._

  
~

  
(12:51)  
  
 _БОЖЕ МОЙ, ЧТО МНЕ ДЕЛАТЬ С ВЕДРЫШКОМ???_  
  
(12:54)  
  
Я уверена, Стив убьет тебя, если ты не возьмёшь эту собаку.  
  
(13:01)  
  
 _Ты можешь приехать? Мне очень нужна твоя помощь.  
_

  
~

 

(13:47)  
  
 _Мне скучно.  
_  
(13:49)  
  
 _Что ты делаешь, в свой свободный денёк?_  
  
(13:56)  
  
Собираюсь. И конечно слушаю музыку на полной громкости, поскольку кто меня остановит?  
  
(13:57)  
  
 _Ух ты, у тебя никакого уважения к соседям. Да ты бунтарь._  
  
(13:58)  
  
Ну а что они сделают? Выгонят меня? Я завтра уезжаю.   
  
(13:59)  
  
 _Говоря о завтрашнем... Я.. Я подумал о твоих словах.._  
  
(13:59)  
  
 _Это не должно быть нашей последней личной встречей..._  
  
(14:01)  
  
 _Приезжай сюда.. пожалуйста... в последний раз._  
  
(14:03)  
  
Хорошо.. я буду через 20 минут..

  
~

 

(14:25)  
  
Ты зайдешь?  
  
(14:27)  
  
Перестать ходить по кругу, ты пугаешь людей.  
  
(14:28)  
  
Наташа? Где ты?  
  
(14:28)  
  
Посмотри в окно, идиот.  
  
(14:29)  
  
Ох. Я думал, что сегодня смена Баки.  
  
(14:30)  
  
Разве он тебе не сказал?  
  
(14:30)  
  
Что? О чём ты?  
  
(14:33)  
  
Стив.. он уволился.

  
~

 **Телефонный Звонок (14:35)**  
  
 _"Алло?"_  
  
"Что значит твоё "уволился"?"  
  
 _"Ох. Тебе Таша сказала?"_  
  
"Ты просил меня встретиться с тобой здесь".  
  
 _"Посмотри направо"._  
  
"Ты всегда где-то прячешься".  
  
 _"Может, это потому что я боюсь"._  
  
"Боишься?"  
  
 _"Боюсь сказать "да""._  
  
"Почему ты уволился?"  
  
 _"Послушай, Стив, я пытаюсь сказать, да."_  
  
"Ты - Что?"  
  
 _"Я хочу поехать с тобой".  
  
"Я не хочу, чтобы это был наш последний раз"_  
  
"Но у тебя есть обязательное условие?"  
  
 _"Хорошо, ты меня подловил."  
  
"Я не знаю, будет ли всё в порядке, если я возьму Ведро?"_  
  
"Ты шутишь? Пожалуйста, возьми собаку!"  
  
"....."  
  
 _"....."  
_  
"Итак.. Что ты скажешь?"  
  
 _"Да"._  
  
"Иди сюда. У меня билет с твоим именем".

  
~

**Понедельник, 1 Августа 2016**

  
  
(10:24)  
  
Я не могу поверить, что сегодня уже этот день.  
  
(10:25)  
  
Я буду очень сильно скучать по тебе.  
  
(10:27)  
  
 _Я знаю, что это значит: "Ты должен мне, за то, что помогала собирать вещи до 2 часов ночи"._  
  
(10:31)  
  
Ты так хорошо меня знаешь. **** _ **  
**_

  
~

 

(13:41)  
  
 **Итак, кофейный мальчик, я заеду за тобой. Поезд отправляется в 14:43. Ты готов?**  
  
(13:45)  
  
 _Я сложил все свои вещи в чемоданы, если это то, что ты имеешь в виду._  
  
(13:46)  
  
 **Звучит хорошо. Я уже в пути.**  
  
(13:47)  
  
 _Стив приедет?_  
  
(13:51)  
  
 **Неа. Он пытается впихнуть телевизор в машину. Думаю, тебе придется довольствоваться только мной.**  
  
(13:52)  
  
 _Нееет. Это гораздо лучше. Я хочу его удивить со своей собакой. Я буду рад тебе, Сэм._  
  
(13:53)  
  
 **Это было приятно услышать**

  
~

  
  
(14:07)  
  
Это вы только что подъехали с Сэмом?  
  
(14:07)  
  
ЭТО ТВОЯ СОБАКА?  
  
(14:08)  
  
 _Спустись по лестнице, идиот._

  
~

 

(15:27)  
  
 _Это плохо, что я плачу?_  
  
(15:30)  
  
Скажи это лучше мне. Ты буквально прямо сейчас сел на поезд и больше сюда никогда не вернёшься. _  
_  
(15:31)  
 _  
Это не правда! Я вернусь.._  
  
(15:34)  
 _  
_Ты лучший.  
  
(15:35)  
  
Ты будешь звонить мне каждый вечер, да?  
  
(15:37)  
  
 _Я думаю, что должен это делать._  
  
(15:38)  
  
Ой, не притворяйся, это такая морока!

  
~  
  


 

(15:49)  
  
Я не могу поверить, что ты уговариваешь их на специальные места для собаки.  
  
(15:50)  
  
 _Она у меня в приоритете, а я её опекун ;)_  
  
(15:51)  
  
 _Если ты так злишься, то подойди ко мне?_  
  
(15:51)  
  
Ладно, ладно.  
  
~  
  
(15:57)  
  
 _Я тебе не верю._  
  
~  
  
(16:42)  
  
Так вот.. у меня вопрос.  
  
(16:45)  
  
 _Боже, я сижу рядом с тобой.._  
  
(16:54)  
  
Я сделаю вид, что не слышал этого.  
  
(16:55)  
  
Что это было... в субботу... ты сказал, что я хорошо выгляжу в синем?  
  
(16:56)  
 _  
Ты думал об этом все это время?_  
  
(16:58)  
  
 _Вау, хорошо. Ну я имею в виду.. в первый раз я встретил тебя.. во время твоей экскурсии. Цвет музея, знаешь.._  
  
(16:59)  
  
Я собираюсь вздремнуть.  
  
(16:59)  
  
 _Ты буквально сидишь рядом со мной._  
  
(17:01)  
  
 _Стиви?_  
  
(17:02)  
  
 _Хорошо. Но даже на секунду не думай о том, чтобы использовать меня в качестве подушки._  
  
(17:06)  
  
 _И кстати, я просто был честен. Ты так хорошо смотришься в синем._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив обычным шрифтом, Баки курсив, Сэм жирный, Наташа подчёркнутый.

**7 августа, 2016**

  
  
(09:17)  
 ** _  
_**Так.... Прошла неделя.. как на фронте у Стива/Баки?  
  
(09:20)  
  
 _Ты имеешь в виду фронт Стаки?_  
  
(09:21)  
  
 _Хорошо. Блин, удали это. Никогда не говори это Стиву, иначе он убьёт меня._  
  
(09:26)  
 **  
**Я только собиралась рассказать.  
  
(09:27)  
  
 _Так расскажи мне, как жизнь, королева бариста?_  
  
(09:29)  
 **  
**Заткнись, ты знаешь, тут ужасно без тебя.  
  
(09:30)  
  
 _;)_  
  
(09:30)  
  
Что случилось с Сэмом? Он вернутся сюда?  
  
(09:34)  
  
 _Ему предложили здесь работу! Наверное, какие-то супер секретные шпионские штучки, потому что он ничего не говорит нам._  
  
(09:35)  
  
 _Знаешь.. Могу поспорить тебе тоже безумно интересно..._  
  
(09:37)  
  
Я конечно очень польщена, но кофеварка настаивает, что эспрессо готов.. Увидимся позже, Барнс.

 

~

 

(10:13)  
  
 _Я иду к тебе, что-нибудь нужно?_  
  
(10:15)  
  
 **Я в порядке, милашка, всё хорошо.**  
  
(10:16)  
  
 _Что за-_  
  
(10:19)  
  
 **Ты сделал групповой чат. Я иронизирую, кофейный мальчик.**  
  
(10:22)  
  
 _Я говорил тебе, Сэм, ты должен называть меня Баки._  
  
(10:23)  
  
 **Кофейный Мальчик.**  
  
(10:24)  
  
 _Голубь._  
  
(10:29)  
  
Ууу. Драма.  
  
(10:31)  
  
 _Ох, Наташа? Ты тоже здесь?_  
  
(10:32)  
  
Что происходит?  
  
(10:32)  
  
 _НУ, Я ДУМАЮ, ВСЯ БАНДА В СБОРЕ_  
  
(10:33)  
  
 _Стив, тебе точно ничего не надо, пока меня не будет?_  
  
(10:34)  
  
Принеси пончики на завтрак.  
  
(10:37)  
  
 **Вы двое едите пончики без меня?**  
  
(10:38)  
  
 _Возможно, если бы ты не был супер шпионом, то мы приглашали бы тебя почаще._  
  
(10:38)  
  
 **Солдат! НЕ ШПИОН!**

  
~

(12:01)  
  
 _Почему ты не приходишь домой?_  
  
(12:04)  
  
О чем ты говоришь?  
  
(12:07)  
  
 _Иногда, я просто хочу поговорить с тобой лично, а не через сообщения. Я делал это месяц._  
  
(12:17)  
  
....Прости  
  
(12:17)  
  
 _Что пошло не так? Кто ошибся?_  
  
(12:21)  
  
Ты не ошиблись. Никто не ошибся...  
  
(12:22)  
  
 _Мы здесь всего ничего, и я понимаю, что это просто безумие, весь это поиск работы.. и ещё.. я просто скучаю.._  
  
(12:25)  
  
Теперь я понял..  
  
(12:25)  
  
Как долго ты думал об этом?  
  
(12:26)  
  
 _Всё в порядке. Забудьте об этом. Я сожалею, что отвлёк тебя._  
  
(12:26)  
  
Баки...

  
~

 

(16:14)  
  
Ты в порядке? Ты весь день молчишь!  
  
(16:17)  
  
 _Наташа.. Я могу спросить тебя кое о чем, а ты не будешь задавать вопросов?_  
  
(16:18)  
  
Конечно.. Что случилось? Ты хочешь позвонить мне?  
  
(16:21)  
  
 _Нет. Стив только что пришёл домой.. лучше если я напишу тебе._  
  
(16:21)  
  
 _Если я перееду обратно в Бруклин, я могу остаться у тебя на некоторое время? Только до того момента, пока не найду квартиру..  
_  
(16:26)  
  
Ах, да.. Это не проблема.. Я думала, тебе нравится жить со Стивом? _  
_  
(16:27)  
  
 _Я уже не знаю, что мне больше нравится._

  
~

  
  
(16:28)  
 **  
**ЧТО ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ?  
  
(16:30)  
  
Почему ты всегда думаешь, что я создаю проблемы?  
  
(16:30)  
  
Потому что это то, что ты всегда делаешь, Стив.  
  
(16:34)  
  
Ну если это правда, я не создавал проблем сегодня.  
  
(16:35)  
  
Когда в последний раз он называл тебя Стиви?  
  
(16:41)  
  
Ох....

  
~

(18:39)  
  
Как ты думаешь, Баки любит розы?  
  
(18:40)  
  
Его любимый цвет красный.. Как думаешь, как он относится к цветам?  
  
(18:40)  
  
Как ты думаешь, какие цветы будут более подходящими?  
  
(18:43)  
  
 **Почему ты спрашиваешь меня? Спроси Наташу?? Она знала его задолго до нас с тобой.**  
  
(18:47)  
  
 **Подожди. Ты покупаешь цветы? Для Баки? Что ты натворил?**  
  
(18:47)  
  
 **Ты купишь ему ещё и конфеты?**  
  
(18:48)  
  
 **Как мило.**  
  
(18:49)  
  
Заткнись!

  
~

  
(19:12)  
  
 _Так.. Ты будешь дома сегодня вечером? Я хотел сказать тебе кое-что.  
_  
(19:23)  
  
Хм. Я возможно буду немного поздно. И я тоже хочу тебе кое-что сказать!  
  
(19:25)  
  
 _Ну.. если ты будешь поздно, это не очень хорошо.._  
  
(19:26)  
  
Может ты хочешь сказать мне это прямо сейчас?  
  
(19:29)  
  
Как насчет того, чтобы сказать мне всё сейчас?  
  
(19:34)  
  
 _Хорошо. На старт, внимание, марш.  
_  
(19:34)  
  
 _Я возвращаюсь в Нью-Йорк._  
  
(19:35)  
  
Подожди, что?  
  
(19:35)  
  
 _Что случилось с 'мы вместе'?_  
  
(19:39)  
  
Что случилось с 'Я скучаю'?  
  
(19:39)  
  
Что случилось с 'Иногда я хочу поговорить с тобой лично, а не через сообщения'?  
  
(19:40)  
  
Это то, что ты говорил, не так ли?  
  
(19:42)  
  
Тогда скажи мне, что пошло не так? Кто был неправ?  
  
(19:45)  
  
 _Всё очень просто..._  
  
(19:45)  
  
 _Никто не ошибался. Ты не ошибся._  
  
(19:46)  
  
 _Я никогда не смогу быть самим собой, если обвиню тебя._  
  
(19:47)  
  
 _Поэтому я не виню тебя. Я просто хочу взять перерыв._  
  
(19:49)  
  
Ты знаешь, это было в тот день, когда мы сюда переехали.  
  
(19:52)  
  
 _Что?_  
  
(19:53)  
  
Тогда был последний раз, когда ты назвал меня Стиви.  
  
(19:53)  
  
Она была права.  
  
(19:57)  
  
 _Стив.._  
  
(19:58)  
  
Хм. Тогда. Когда ты уезжаешь?  
  
(20:01)  
  
 _Ты, очевидно, не дома._  
  
(20:02)  
  
Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
(20:05)  
  
Баки?  
  
(20:09)  
 _  
Я уже ушёл..._

  
~

 

**Телефонный Звонок (20:31)**  
  
"Наконец-то! Я пытался дозвониться до тебя!"  
  
 _"Что случилось, Стив?"_  
  
"Однажды, ты сказал мне.. как же сильно ты ненавидишь самолеты.."  
  
"Поэтому, я проверю каждый вокзал... пока не найду тебя.."  
  
 _"Ты запыхался?"_  
  
"Каждый... до единого... железнодорожный вокзал".  
 _  
"Сэм был прав"._  
  
"Что?"  
 _  
"Ты игнорируешь вопросы, на которые тебе не хочется отвечать"._  
  
"Пожалуйста, не уходи. Я еще хочу тебе кое-что сказать".  
  
 _"По видимому, даже в разговоре"._  
  
"...".  
  
 _"Стив?"_  
  
"...".  
  
 _"Алло? Ты положил трубку?"_  
  
"...".  
  
 _"Стиви ты придурок. Не игнорируй меня - что ты-"_  
  
"Нашел тебя".  
 _  
"Всё это очень напоминает день, когда мы впервые встретились".  
_  
"За исключением танца".  
  
 _"Ну и тебя, выглядящего как оборванец. Цветы и шоколад?"_  
  
"Я подумал, мы сможем поговорить"  
 _  
"Ты идиот"._  
  
"Ты назвал меня Стиви".  
  
 _"Эти розы для меня?"_  
  
"Ты сказал, что тебе нравится красный.. а какие цветы я не знал".  
  
 _"Ты весь мокрый"._  
  
"Автомобиль и лужа, не очень хорошее сочетание"  
  
 _"Положи трубку и вызови такси."_  
  
"Что?"  
  
 _"Ну мы должны как-то доехать домой и отмыть тебя, не так ли?"  
  
"Иди сюда, идиот"._

  
~

 

(20:57)  
  
Я должна забрать тебя сегодня со станции?  
  
(21:13)  
  
Баки? ** _  
_**  
(21:16)  
  
Алло?  
  
(21:34)  
  
Я знала, что он не позволит тебе уехать.  
  
(21:42)  
  
 _Он просто появился на вокзале с цветами и конфетами, выглядя, как мокрый щенок! Поэтому мне пришлось забрать его домой и убедиться, что он принял душ. Ты можешь в это поверить._  
  
(21:44)  
  
Я думаю, что могу в это поверить. Только помни, что ты не его мама.  
  
(21:48)  
  
 _О, поверь мне. Я напоминаю ему об этом через каждые пару минут._  
  
(21:51)  
 _  
_Ты знаешь, ты не можешь оставить его теперь.  
  
(21:52)  
  
 _Я знаю. Вот поэтому, я обещаю тебе сейчас, что больше не буду об этом даже думать._  
  
(21:53)  
  
Баки?  
  
(21:53)  
  
 _Что?_  
  
(21:55)  
  
Не обещай это мне. Ты должен пообещать это ему.  
  
(21:56)  
  
Меня не волнует то, что происходит сейчас. По крайней мере ты обязан сказать это ему.  
  
(21:58)  
  
 _Ну. Возможно я скажу ему это, но сейчас мне просто надо подождать, когда он выйдет из душа._


End file.
